


Brilliance

by karasunova



Series: To Build a Love Story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It's a beautiful day so Hermione takes advantage and finds a spot to read. The one boy who's happened to garner her attention comes upon her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: To Build a Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square Filled: O2 - Oppugno
> 
> This follows the events of 'A Smack to the Face to Clear the Head' and 'It's Not A Study Date'. Again, it can be read alone, but it'd be more fun to read all of them.
> 
> Also, I'll eventually be putting these one-shots together in a collection. I have no idea what to name it yet so if you have suggestions leave them in a review. Thank you :)

“Hermione?”

She looked up from her book and blushed slightly at the sound of his voice saying her name. “Hi, Ron.”

He dropped down beside her. They weren’t’ far off from where they had their first study session a few weeks ago. 

He set his book bag down by his feet. He eyed the book in her hands. “Learn anything new?”

Her fingers played with the pages. “An offensive spell.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” She turned, facing him. “When you cast it on an object it fires off or attacks the subject you’re aiming for.”

“Really?” Could you show me?”

She readied her wand and silently cast the small pebbles on the ground to float. “Oppugno.”

The pebbles veered off, hitting the trunk of a nearby tree with so much force some bark flew off.

“Wow, thats -”

She bit her lip. Did that scare him?

“You’re brilliant, you know that?” He grinned 

She smiled back. “I know.”


End file.
